The Bells Sound
by The-Metal-Face
Summary: Malik gives Altaïr a surprise visit, one that is not to do with business.


**I do not own these characters, you guy's should know this, right?**

**WARNING**

**This is yaoi/homosexual/Man on man**

* * *

><p>Masyaf has settled down now over the past three weeks, and things were starting to look up for the whole area. People were getting back into what they used to do before everything had happened, the village was finally back to normal.<p>

"Safety and peace brother - Or should I say Master." Malik's voice came though and Altaïr turned on his heels to face the man before him. He grined and shook his head.

"You may call me as you wish Malik. You are not seen as lower then I, but equal." Altaïr told the man before him. The words seemed to lift the other's spirts - He still wasn't used to hearing such words from the once arragonte Novice's mouth. "Is there something you need Malik?" Altaïr asked as he stepped out around the desk that Al Maulim once stood behind.

"No, nothing, everything is fine." The man spoke out as he walked over towards Altaïr, who gave him a curious look.

"Then what is it I have done to recive a visit from you?" He asked and Malik only gave a small shrug.

"I've been removed from the Bureuo in Jerusalum. I have come back to stand along side of you." Malik spoke out.

"I would be honored to have you here with us Malik. Thank you." He said and turned to walk towards the window and look out over the village down below. The same way the Master before him had always done. As he stared out over the village, the sound of small bells caught his ear - Like the ones you would hear on a female entainor's outfit. When Altaïr turned to see what the sound was coming from he was shocked when he seen Malik standing before him wearing just the outfit it sounded to be. Altaïr was speechless, and he wasn't sure what to say, or to do so he just stood there staring in shock for a moment. The only movement was his eyes, glancing over Malik's body. "Malik... What is this?" He asked.

The man laughed and shook his head, stepped towards the new watcher of the Creed, "I've seen how you've looked at me, Altaïr." Malik started. Altaïr stepped back, the back of his legs hitting the desk and he was unable to move back any farther as Malik made his way closer. It was true, he'd been looking at Malik odd latly, since the man had saved his life - since that day Al Mualim died, he'd looked at Malik different, with... Passion? Something he pushed off as respect. He was close now, and he leaned in and whispered into Altaïr 's ear, "So, I wanted to see just how long you could stand to just watch before you break." Malik said, his hand pushing up over Altaïr's robed chest, he couldn't help it as his heart started to race and his breath started to get uneven with a nervous stomach - something he never had happen.

"Malik, what is-" His words were cut short when the man pushed his lips against Altaïr's and the last few words were only murmered into Malik's mouth. He was frozen in shock for a second, and fear of anyone seeing - but Malik dressed the way he was, surly there was no one inside. Altaïr 's hand came up and he placed it on Malik's hip as he pushed in against the kiss. His hand was then smacked away and Malik pulled back, making sure his hips moved when he steped farther back, causing the small bells to jingle against his thigh. "Malik?" Altaïr muttered as he looked at him.

His face was holding nothing but a smirk, "No touching. Now, sit down." He said to the man, and Altaïr stared at him for a moment longer before he moved over and sat in the chair. Malik went towards him and leaned down on the arm of the chair with his own arm and turned the chair so it was now facing him, "You sit there, and just watch." He told him as he leaned in to Altaïr ear. Altaïr only swallowed hard and nodded.

The man took a few steps back and then started to move his hips slowly, and Altaïr's eyes trailed down, watching as the cloth that he held in one arm danced around him, the bells moved and hit against his thighs as he took small steps. Altaïr felt as if he was about to lose his mind.

Soon, the man before him got closer and closer, it had already been thirty minutes of Altaïr just watching the frabric dancing around, and Malik's hips swaying around like he was listing to music that Altaïr couldn't hear. But now, he was just in front of him, close enough for him to touch - and how badly he wanted to touch the man before him. He rose a hand up to reach out but it was smacked at quickly, and like a frightened cat he pulled his hand away quickly and continued to watch. Soon, Malik was behind the chair, and the jingle of the bells stopped for a moment as the fabric he'd been holding in his hands was pulled down around him, and Malik was leaned in over his shoulder. He reached up and pulled the hood from Altaïr's head down, "Put your arm's behind the chair." Malik ordered, and Altaïr was about to question but decided not to and did as he was told. He felt Malik lacing the fabric around his hands.

"Malik, what are you -"

"Just be silent." The man spoke into his ear again, and Altaïr did as he said. He gulped down hard and when he felt the fabric tied tight around his hands he wiggled them a little - Apparently Malik had gotten used to doing things with only one arm now. He was a little impressed. Though, it was Malik. He'd probably knew how to do everything by now. His ears followed the sound of the bells as they got farther away, and he was worried for a moment that the man was about to leave him as he was, but he was only walking around the desk. Altaïr's eyes watched the man's hips again as he walked, purposly making them move as he took each step so the bells would sound off. And then, he was in front of him, leaning close, their lips nearly touching. Altaïr took it upon himself to leave forward to meet the man's lips with his own, but Malik only pulled away "So, it seems I was right in my judgment. You have been looking at me differently." Malik spoke with a smirk before he slowly kneeled on the chair and sat in Altaïr's lap. He was so close, and Altaïr moved his arms to touch the man's waist, forgetting for a moment they were tied. And when he remembered after a tugg on the cloth he groaned softly under his breath. Malik only laughed and leaned down close, their lips feathering against one another's before Malik let his press against the other Assassin's.

Altaïr let his head rise up as the other kissed him, and he suddenly felt Malik's hand pressing along the side of his face. He leaned against his hand slightly without breaking the kiss, and as he felt Malik's tongue then run along his lower lips Altaïr parted his lips. Their tongues now fighting for domanance as they kissed, a small muffled moan escaped Malik, and he pulled away quickly from the man's mouth, Altaïr almost whined from it, but it was stopped and stuck in his throat as the man pushed his lips to his neck. He gave a small groan and let his head fall back a little, Malik's name parting his lips as the soft sigh of breath came out.

"Yes?" he asked, and Altaïr let out a soft groan as Malik suddenly started to move his hips, leaving no space between the two of them as he put his arm up around the other's neck, and he continued to kiss his neck. They were so close, so together and Altaïr's hips started to move with Malik as he listened to the man let out soft sighs of breath into his ear, making sounds Altaïr had never heard come from the man's mouth.

"Malik, untie me." Altaïr ordered, but Malik shook his head and continued to move his hips, the room was filled with the sound of the bells at his side that were now making noise nonstop. Malik's hips were just rocking in place, he seemed to be loving the soft sighs that broke from Altaïr's lips. Malik gave a final rock of his hips, a hard roll that caused Altaïr to grind his teeth as he held in a growl.

"Don't be shy to make a little noise, Altaïr." Malik said and for the first time, Altaïr noticed how beautiful his name sounded coming from this man's mouth. Altaïr didn't say anything, nor would he make any sounds as Malik had said - Or at least he planed on not making any, but when Malik suddenly pushed his hand up through his robes Altaïr gave a soft sigh and rose himself up against the touch.

"So, you can touch?" he asked, annoyed.

"Of course I can." Malik said happily and soon one of his fingers brushes over the other's nipple. Altaïr took in a sharp breath as Malik pinched it, trying to get a sound to break from the male's silence, but there was nothing. "To proud of a man to man a small little whimper?" he asked with a grin as he pinched the nub again, this time Altaïr body jerked slightly and he let out a loud groan.

"Malik!" Altaïr growled, causing Malik only to laugh a little at the man's fustration, and his hand soon travled down, "I wonder where all this anger is coming from." Malik said teasingly as his fingers made their way down along the man's chest, then down over the perfect stomach. Altaïr was sure he could of felt Malik shiver from him touching his stomach - or maybe it was him who had shivered. Soon, Malik had himself pushed back on Altaïr's legs enough so his hand could reach where it wanted to go. He sliped a finger into the other's waistband of his pants and Altaïr's eyes flicked up at Malik.

"What?" Malik asked with a smile, "I'm not allowed to play?" he asked. That question made Altaïr's ears heat up, and soon he felt his pant's waste band being pulled back, and then it was let go and let snap back against his skin, "Fine." He muttered and then got to his feet. The bells on his side's jingling against his hips and he stepped back - Altaïr only now realized that Malik was aroused by this all.

"Malik." He pleeded, and this tone in Altaïr's voice seemed to spark Malik's attention because he took a step forward and let his hand go to Altaïr's lap where he leaned down to be face to face with the other.

"Yes, Altaïr?" Malik asked with a smile, his hand slowly starting to push up along Altaïr's leg. Altaïr was still, and giving a soft moan in his throat at the feel, "Do you expect me to read your mind?" he asked, and not even a second after the words were out Altaïr spoke again;

"Don't stop."

That was all Malik needed to hear as he keeled down before Altaïr and pushed his hand up along his leg again, he didn't stop it this time though as it ran up over Altaïr's arasoul, causing him to lift his hips up against the light touch that was Malik's hand. Malik wouldn't give him that though, he moved his hand away and looked up at him with a glare, "Don't move." He told him, and Altaïr stayed silent as he felt the other's hand start to push against him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the chair and he gave a hot sigh. Malik couldn't be happier about the reactions he was getting and he didn't hesitate to go in for more. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against Altaïr's crotch, and Altaïr's hips pushed up as he groaned. He recived a hit to his leg, "Don't move!" Malik snarled out and Altaïr closed his eyes and put his head back, a low, long moan coming though his lips as he felt the other mouthing around at his erection though his pants.

There was no more sound of the bells, only Altaïr's groans echoed though the large stone walls. His hands fought against the fabric as he tried to get himself free, but with Malik doing as he was, he couldn't think right with what he was doing - if he'd been wearing his blade he probably could of cut his way out. And then, the sudden sound of the bells shaking caused Altaïr to open his eyes and looked to Malik. His eyes were lustful, and his own breath seemed to be shaky. He made his way back into Altaïr's lap and he leaned close to him, "I'm going to untie you, but don't get any bright ideas." He told him, and then leaned in close against the man so he could reach the fabtic behind him. He pulled it off and let it drop to the floor, and Altaïr's hands moved with lighting speed and were on Malik's body, rushing up over his hips, then to his stomach and around his waste and up his back, hands that made Malik tremble and he gave a hot sigh into Altaïr's ear.

His body felt so hot to the touch, so much that Altaïr could hardly stand it. He pulled the man closer, causing Malik to give a small gasp as he pushed his nose against the other's neck for a few seconds and then let his lips trace along his skin. His actions seemed to give Malik a rush of pleasure because he gave a small whine, which he could tell he had tried to keep held inside. "Don't be shy Malik." he spoke into his ear, using the man's own words against him. He didn't care what he said now, Malik couldn't get away.

"Hold your tongue." Malik said, but his annoyance left his voice as he felt Altaïr push his hands down the back of his pants and take a sudden grip against his skin. He leaned in against the man's shoulder and pushed his body against Altaïr's slowly. rocking his hips again and filling the air with the sound of the bells again. He couldn't hold this out to much longer? Then again, Malik had always been a paceint man. Altaïr on the other hand, was not.

"You should of thought of that before you tied me up." Altaïr warned himas he let his hands begin to push the fabric down over Malik's ass, but Malik would have no such thing happen, and he pushed himself back from Altaïr 's arms and then got to his feet. "Where are you going?" he asked. His eyes trailed down along the man's hips, and from under the waste band now he could see a trail of dark hair that ran down the center of Malik's body, his eyes followed the trail of hair until there was nothing left to see but the buldg in Malik's pants. Altaïr couldn't help but grin, knowing that he'd caused such a thing to happen to this other man.

Lost in watching Malik's body, Altaïr soon came to notice that the man was back before him on his knees, and his hand pushed up his leg once again, but it passed over his erection and just took hold to the pants before he pulled them down. His ears heated up again as Malik's mouth inched closer to the head of his erection that was showing just above the fabric of his pants, and then he felt the flat, wet tongue slide across the top of it as Malik licked him. He groaned and put his head back, one hand going onto the arm of the chair, and the other gripping slightly in Malik's hair. Malik only continued, and soon, he had the head coaxed in silava. He blew softly at it, causing Altaïr to shiver - he'd never felt anything like this before - ever. Soon, the man had his pant's down just enough so that his fully erection was free from his pants, and his eyes couldn't help but to study Malik's shocked eyes as he stared over the length - second guessing himself now. He watched the man gulp and then lean in and lick from base to head, and Altaïr growled in his chest and rose his hips a little and soon, the feeling he thought that couldn't get better , did. The man on his knees before him took the whole head of the man's erection into his mouth and sucked on it softly, causing Altaïr to push his hips up, wanting to feel more of the warm wetness around him. And soon, the man gave in, and did as Altaïr wished. He pushed down farther, as much as he could, and took the length to the back of his throat, and a small gag came from him, but he swallowed - causing Altaïr to moan out in delight, and held back another gag.

When Malik was positive that Altaïr was hard enough he pulled back and looked up at the man, his eyes filled with nothing but lust. He slowly climbed on top of Altaïr again, and Altaïr grabbed the man and pulled him close, crashing their lips together as they started to kiss. This wasn't like any other kiss, it was wild, sloppy, and full of fustration. Malik was the first to break from it, and he took Altaïr 's hand and slowly led it from where it was and down along his stomach. "Touch me." He pleeded and Altaïr looked up at the man with a small smirk on his lips - he'd never heard the man sound like this before. He did as the other said though, and he let his hand sink into the front of Malik's pants, soon finding exactly what Malik wanted touched. He gave a small sigh, and bucked his hips forward slightly, Altaïr let his grip around the other's erection tighten and he gave another small moan, moving his hips more - Altaïr of course finding it more attractive to see the man pleasing himself with Altaïr 's hand by moving his hips, other then having wanted Altaïr to do the work. He listened as Malik moaned out, and watched his face turn a shade darker as his face heated up and his hips started to move faster. He leaned down, pushing his nose into Altaïr's neck and gave out a low groan before he started to kiss along Altaïr's neck slowly, he stopped for a moment, and sucked on the skin, leaving a red mark on the man's neck. The bells could hardly be heard now over the panting from both men.

Malik soon slowly the motions of his hips, and Altaïr looked at him though half lidded golden eyes, "W-What's wrong?" he asked, and he watched the man shake his head and then lean up, his stomach pushed against Altaïr's nose and he placed kisses along his stomach, causing Malik to sigh with pleasure, and it wasn't until Malik was moving to sit back that he realized what he'd done, because now he felt Malik's hand taking his erection and pushing it against his entrance. Altaïr was going to speak, but he couldn't find the words as he felt Malik slowly sit back on his length. The man gave out groans, and Altaïr forced his hips to not buck up - he wasn't sure of the whole situation, but he knew that this had to not feel to plesant for the man's groans to have turned from something so sweet to so pained. But, soon, Malik was sat back, and still. His forehead pressed against Altaïr's shoulder as he did his best to catch his breath. He then rose his head and kissed Altaïr's chin, and then made his way up to his lips before slowly he started to rock his hips. At first, the jingling of the bells on his bants could be heard as their groaning was muffled by each other's mouths, but soon, Malik broke away again, and his hips started to move faster, causing him to give hot sighs out. He wrapped his arm up around Altaïr's neck and hugged the man close. Altaïr took it upon himself to let his hand find way back around Malik's erection. As he continued to rock his hips back and forth, he was getting his own length worked as he had been eariler.

Malik's voice came out in sweet cry's of pleasure after about five minutes, and the pace of his movements picked up, and Altaïr himself started to push his hips up against Malik's movements. The first hard thrust up he gave caused Malik's back to arch under the hand that was on his back, a cry that he never though Malik was possible to have ever made - and the fact that it came out under the sound of his name being called caused Altaïr to simply snap. He reached his two arm's up around the man's body, and pulled him down by his shoulders as he pushed his hips up rough against the other, causing him to cry out and grip his hand in Altaïr's hair in a tight fist. Malik's moans coming out every time his hips pushed up, and soon, the man's body was shaking in pleasure - Altaïr was too shaking, and his body was starting to pool heat all around it, but mostly in the pit of his stomach. Malik's hand gripped harder, and he whined out Altaïr's name in a breathless moan and Altaïr felt a sudden wetness on his stomach. Malik had come, and all across his stomach. He felt his body clench around him, and he pushed his hips up hard, letting the man's orgasum be ridden out to the best he could have, and soon, Altaïr felt the same sudden burst of pleasure take over him, his hips thrusted up one last time and his hands gripped at the other's shoulders, diging in hard enough that Altaïr was sure he'd leave bruses on the poor man's shoulders.

They sat there as they were for sevral moments, and Malik rocked his hips slowly, riding out the last of the pleasure they had built up. He laid his head against Altaïr's shoulder and let out a final panting breath before he seemed to take control of his breathing, now all that could be heard was the bells thathit against his thigh and the chair as he moved.

Altaïr has his head leaned back along the chair, and soon he opened his eyes and stared up. He slowly got to his feet and let out a soft sigh before he grabbed a cloth that was on the shelf and then cleaned himself off before he balled it up and shoved it into the trash. He fixed his pants quickly and then washed his hands off with the jug of water before he sat back in his chair and sighed.

One day, maybe, he would confront Malik, and not have to settle with his preverted fantasys.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is one of my own ideas, though it was inspired by a picture I seen of Malik - Dressed as a belly dancer. I got half way though, and I kind of lost inspration for it all, so Sorry if it gets a little... durpy?<br>If you are to find any mistakes, please let me know - Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
